


Strong

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Jack Feels, Jack Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Ianto sees through Jack's charade
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 618: _Fragile_ at [tw100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/) (actual post [here](https://tw100.livejournal.com/1584319.html))

Everyone thinks Jack is strong through and through. Because he swaggers about, always looking like he's on top of things, solving puzzles, vanquishing threats, saving the world, with that enviable, assured air of "been there, done that, got the goddam t-shirt".

Ianto knows better. Ianto's seen Jack lost and desperate from losing people he cares about. Ianto's held Jack through long nights as he trembles at the thought of how nearly he _didn't_ save the world.

Ianto knows just how fragile Jack is. How thin that veneer of confidence is. How little it would take to smash right through it.


End file.
